Getting Closer
Transcript (Episode opens at Yoneyna: Day Twenty-Six) ' ' Maja: So it’s no secret to the renaming Calagas who the traitors are. It’s only a matter of how they act. This game is wide open, and as we’re getting closer to the end I have no clue if I have a spot in the final three. ' ' Mr. Krabs: So Don, what happens now? ' ' Don: We’re down to five Calagas and five Jukus. I think we should stop being Calaga-strong and try to get somebody out that we know even the Jukus will agree to. ' ' Mr. Krabs: But who? ' ' Don: I don’t really know yet. ' ' Don: My goal is to take out Krabs. He’s been just all over the place, from working against Calaga to working with Juku to trying to get out Plankton, and it’s starting to threaten my game. Unfortunately Jukus will have the numbers, but hopefully we can come back. ' ' (Camera pans to rewards challenge: Day Twenty-Seven) ' ' Mr. Craps: Welcome to your rewards challenge survivors! ' ' SquidClone: Yay! ' ' Mr. Craps: So today, you will get onto a raft, and paddle out to a pole in the water. You will then get off your raft, dive underwater, and release a bag of puzzle pieces from an underwater cage. Once you have the pieces, you will paddle back to shore and complete the puzzle, which is the Survivor: Bikini Isle logo. First person done wins the reward. Want to know what you’re playing for? ' ' Hoopla: HOOPLA! ' ' Mr. Craps: You will be playing for a nice pasta dinner, complete with spaghetti, meatballs, breadsticks, garlic bread, salad, and gelato for dessert. ' ' SpongeBob: That sounds great! ' ' Mr. Craps: Yep. ' ' (Everyone gets to a spot) ' ' Mr. Craps: On your mark, get set, go! ' ' SquidClone: I have an advantage! ' ' (SquidClone uses all of his limbs to paddle and makes it to his pole first) ' ' Mr. Craps: SquidClone with an early lead out there, can he keep it? ' ' (SquidClone dives down to get his puzzle pieces as SpongeBob and Karen start to gain on him) ' ' Patrick: Wait how is Karen in the water if she’s a computer? ' ' Karen: That’s a good question. I guess Plankton built me that way. ' ' (Patrick releases his bag) ' ' Mr. Craps: Patrick now gaining on SquidClone! ' ' (Patrick gets back but can’t figure out his puzzle) ' ' Patrick: Oh noooo. ' ' SquidClone: Ha I got the puzzle almost done! ' ' Mr. Craps: And Karen finishes her puzzle! ' ' (SquidClone looks around) ' ' Mr. Craps: Now she has the completely agonizing decision of choosing three people to bring with her. So, who are you going to bring? ' ' Karen: First I’m going to bring Don, since I think he deserves this. Then I’m going to bring Sandy, since we’ve been tight since day one. ' ' Mr. Craps: Now for the final choice, which will leave six people without this amazing dinner. ' ' Karen: For my final choice I’m going to bring SpongeBob. ' ' Mr. Craps: Alright, those four going to the rewards dinner. Mrs. Puff, Maja, Hoopla, SquidClone, Mr. Krabs, and Patrick, got nothing for ya head back to camp. ' ' (Camera cuts to reward) ' ' Karen: So I brought you guys all here for a reason. I think we need to get out Mr. Krabs. ' ' Don: Seriously? And give you guys the numbers? ' ' (Sandy eats a breadstick) ' ' Sandy: Do you not understand that this game is wide open? It’s not just Calaga vs. Juku, it’s taking out people who are threats. ' ' Don: I mean I guess that logic makes sense, but Krabs? ' ' Karen: He orchastrated the eliminations of Plankton and Larry. I think he’s proven himself threatening enough. ' ' Don: True. So Krabs at Tribal? ' ' Karen: Yeah. ' ' SpongeBob: I’m gonna lose my paycheck. ' ' Don: It’s okay. We’ll tell him I did it after the fact. ' ' (Camera pans to Yoneyna: Day Twenty-Seven, as the rewards winners are getting back) ' ' Patrick: So SpongeBob, how was it? ' ' SpongeBob: Good. ' ' Patrick: That’s cool. I had some rice. ' ' (Camera cuts to Karen, Hoopla, and Maja) ' ' Karen: Guys, I think it’s about time Mr. Krabs goes. ' ' Hoopla: HOOPLA! ' ' Maja: Is SpongeBob on board? ' ' Karen: Yeah. ' ' Maja: Then count me in. ' ' (Camera cuts to Don and SquidClone) ' ' Don: So Karen wants to take out Mr. Krabs. SquidClone: Okay? ' ' Don: Yeah. He’s starting to become a threat and we’re going to shut him down before anyone else goes down. ' ' SquidClone: But what happened to staying Calaga-strong? ' ' Don: Man Ray is gone. That’s the old game. Now we’re in the top ten and that doesn’t matter as much. ' ' SquidClone: Sounds legit. Anywhoo, look what I made! ' ' (SquidClone made a little bamboo chair) ' ' Don: What? Why? ' ' SquidClone: It’s for me. ' ' (Don tries not to laugh) ' ' SquidClone: This took me hours! ' ' Don: Okay man. ' ' (Camera pans to immunity challenge: Day Twenty-Eight) ' ' Mr. Craps: Come on in survivors! Welcome to your next immunity challenge. ' ' (Everyone looks tired and dead inside) ' ' Mr. Craps: I notice you guys look tired. Well, how does twenty-eight days away from your homes feel? That’s four weeks! ' ' SquidClone: I feel like crap, but I gotta push through this challenge. ' ' Mr. Craps: Okay, so for your challenge today. You will be standing on the a ledge jutting out from a pole, while holding onto bars above your head. Whole challenge. The last person left standing wins immunity. Everyone please step onto a pole. ' ' (Everyone gets onto a pole) ' ' Mr. Craps: On your marks, get set, go! ' ' (Everyone stands) ' ' Mr. Craps: Karen starting to shake. ' ' (Karen falls) ' ' Mr. Craps: Karen out just seconds into the challenge! ' ' (10 minutes pass and then Patrick and SpongeBob start moving around uncomfortably) ' ' Mr. Craps: SpongeBob and Patrick looking very uncomfortable, who will go down next? ' ' (Our of nowhere Mr. Krabs drops) ' ' Mr. Craps: And it’s Mr. Krabs! ' ' (Patrick drops) ' ' Mr. Craps: Three people now out, seven left. ' ' (Thirty minutes pass, and SpongeBob alongside Mrs. Puff drop) ' ' Mr. Craps: SpongeBob and Mrs. Puff drop at the thirty minute mark. We are now halfway done. ' ' (Thirty-five minutes pass, and then SquidClone drops) ' ' Mr. Craps: SquidClone drops at the thirty-five minute mark! We are now down to Don, Sandy, Maja, and Hoopla. ' ' (Sandy drops) ' ' Mr. Craps: Nope! Just Don, Hoopla, and Maja battling it out for immunity. ' ' (One hour passes, and nobody drops) ' ' Mr. Craps: One full hour out here. Wow. ' ' (Two hours pass, and Hoopla drops) ' ' Mr. Craps: And we are down to just Don and Maja, who will win? ' ' (Three hours pass, followed by four hours) ' ' Mr. Craps: Four very long hours, and neither one shows signs of dropping. ' ' (A tired Don drops, and Maja wins immunity) ' ' Mr. Craps: Maja wins immunity! She is safe at Tribal Council tonight, where somebody will become the fourth member of our jury. Please head back to camp. ' ' (Camera pans to Tribal Council: Night Twenty-Eight) ' ' Mr. Craps: Welcome to Tribal Council survivors. We now welcome the members of our jury. Larry, Plankton, and Man Ray voted out last Tribal Council. So, now the Calagas and Jukus are equal. Does that change things for tonight’s vote? What do you think Karen? ' ' Karen: Without a doubt. This game is fluid now Mr. Craps: ' ' Mr. Craps: SquidClone, do you feel like anybody in particular here is in the hotspot? ' ' SquidClone: Yeah, like somebody here is most definitely screwed tonight because of what Kar- probably shouldn’t have said that! ' ' Mr. Craps: Don, what does he mean? ' ' Don: Well he means that Karen is a good strategizer and a new alliance with her may have the number’s advantage. ' ' Karen: Yeah. ' ' Mr. Craps: So this alliance obviously has both Calagas and Jukus in it, so is it going to affect the game going forward depending on the person who gets voted out’s original tribe? What do you feel SpongeBob? ' ' SpongeBob: No. ' ' Patrick: Yeah I don’t think it matters anymore. ' ' Mr. Craps: Wow. Patrick, when you say it doesn’t matter anymore would you agree that this game is “fluid”? ' ' Patrick: Sure. ' ' Mr. Craps: Hoopla, do you have a set mindset for tonight’s vote? ' ' Hoopla: HOOPLA! ' ' Mr. Craps: Alright, then it is now time to vote. ' ' (Voting montage plays and reveals that Karen voted Mr. Krabs) ' ' Mr. Craps: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. ' ' (Nobody plays an idol) ' ' Mr. Craps: Then it is now time to read the votes. First vote, Mr. Krabs. ' ' Mr. Krabs: What? ' ' Mr. Craps: Karen. Mr. Krabs. That’s two votes Mr. Krabs, one vote Karen. Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs. That’s four votes Mr. Krabs, one vote Karen. Eleventh person voted out and fourth member of our jury: Mr. Krabs. Please bring me your torch. ' ' Mr. Krabs: Well played guys, well played indeed. ' ' Mr. Craps: Mr. Krabs, the tribe has spoken. ' ' (Cuts his arm) ' ' Mr. Craps: Well, this just continues the trend of original Calagas getting voted out. Maybe something will change soon. ' ' SquidClone: Yeah, maybe. ' ' Mr. Craps: So Mr. Krabs is gone. But this Tribal isn’t over yet. ' ' Maja: Wait what?! ' ' Mr. Craps: I love twists. Everyone will now go back and vote a SECOND time. ' ' SquidClone: Oh no. ' ' (Karen goes to Maja and whispers something to her, and then the second voting montage plays) ' ' Mr. Craps: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. ' ' (Nobody plays an idol) ' ' Mr. Craps: Well then it is now time to read the votes. Again. First vote, Don. ' ' Don: I kinda saw this coming. ' ' Mr. Craps: Second vote, Karen. Don. Karen. That’s two votes Don, two votes Karen. Don. Karen. Don. Karen. Don. Karen that’s four votes Don, four votes Karen. Twelfth person voted out and fifth member of our jury: Don. Please bring me your torch, the tribe has spoken. ' ' Don: Even though it ended tonight, thanks guys. ' ' (Mr. Craps cuts his arm) ' ' Mr. Craps: Don, the tribe has spoken. ' ' (Don walks out) ' ' Mr. Craps: What an eventuful night. Please grab your things and head back to ca ' ' (First vote) ' ' Votes for Mr. Krabs: Don, Karen, Maja, Sandy, Mrs. Puff, SpongeBob, SquidClone, Patrick, and Hoopla ' ' Votes for Mrs. Puff: Mr. Krabs ' ' (Second vote) ' ' Votes for Don: Karen, Mrs. Puff, Sandy, Maja, and SpongeBob Votes for Karen: Don, Hoopla, Patrick, and SquidClone Category:Purple133 Category:Mr. Craps' Survivor Category:2019 Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts